Ultraman Mebius
|-|Ultraman Mebius= |-|Brave= |-|Burning Brave= |-|Phoenix Brave= |-|Infinity= |-|Glitter= Summary Powerful Rookie Ultra Warrior, Mebius, is sent to protect Earth by Father of Ultra. It is also mentioned that this is the first time an Ultra has fought a Kaiju on Earth for 25 years when Mebius fights his first monster. Disguised as Mirai Hibino, he joins Crew GUYS (The Kaiju attack team of the series) and protects Earth from Kaiju and Aliens, sometimes meeting up with Veteran Ultras and learning from them Powers and stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | Unknown, but likely much higher into High 4-C | Unknown, likely at least Low 2-C | Unknown, at least High 4-C Name: Ultraman Mebius, Mirai Hibino (Human Form) Origin: Ultraman Mebius Gender: Male Age: Over 6,800 years old Classification: Ultraman, Ultra Brothers member, Member of the Space Garrison Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid; After Alien Groza froze him and stabbed him through the chest he was later revived but there appeared to be no wounds or scars on his chest, Ultras have an atonamy similar to humans and it also appeared to have ripped through his lungs but like his chest there were no wounds or scars), Immortality (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, possible Soul Manipulation (Was able to destroy The Giant Black Silhouette, a Non-Corporeal entity, as Glitter Mebius with the Superior 8 Ultra Brothers), Electricity Manipulation (He can digitize into a computer generated world), can change into different forms to enhance his Speed, Strength and Agility, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and Mind Manipulation(An Alien Psychokino, a race composed of highly powerful ESPers, tried to mentally attack Mebius in his human form which, he not only resists, but outright ignored and thus should scale to him in his regular form although at a much stronger scale) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely higher (Trained with other veteran ultras) |''' At least '''Large Star level, likely higher (Was stated to be stronger than his base form) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Took out several Imperializers that Taro struggles against, his strength, speed and agility increases in this form) | Unknown, but likely much higher into Large Star level (Defeated Alien Empera, with the help of Zoffy, who tied with Father of Ultra in his prime who was able to hold off Belial Atrocious for one day) | Unknown, likely at least Universe level+ (Although the legitimacy is debatable, Infinity has been stated to be the strongest instance Ultraman to visit Earth, which includes the likes of Ultraman King) | Unknown, at least Large Star level (While much stronger than his base form the full capacity of this form is unknown) Speed: Supersonic (Can run faster than Mach 1) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10) to Massively FTL+ Flight speed (Can travel to the Land of Light which is 3,000,000 light years away from Earth) Massively FTL+ reaction speed (can keep up with other Ultras) Lifting Strength: Class G (can throw Kaiju that can weigh over 30,000 tons, although not close, Mebius is still within the same strength range with that of Zero) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | Unknown, but likely much higher into Large Star Class | Unknown, likely at least Universal+ | Unknown, at least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely higher (Can take hits from other Ultras and Kaiju comparable to him) | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher ''' | '''Unknown, but likely much higher into Large Star level | Unknown, likely at least Universe level+ | Unknown, at least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters via size, ranges from hundreds of meters and likely up to several kilometers (His beams can easily reach more than twice his own height, which is around 49 meters) Standard Eqipment: Mebium Bracelet Intelligence: High Weakness: He can only stay in the Earth’s atmosphere for 3 minutes and like other ultras he is weak to the cold. He can also only access Mebius Phoenix Brave with the help of his fellow Crew GUYS friends and Ultraman Hikari, he needs The Ultra Brothers (apart from Leo and Ultraman 80) to transform into Mebius Infinity these include: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Zoffy, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Mebium Shoot:' Like most Ultra finishers Mebius makes a + sign with his hands (his right hand vertical and left hand horizontal) it releases a beam of energy which can reach 100,000°C. He also has a stronger version of this as Mebius Phoenix Brave and as Glitter Mebius, The Mebium-Knight Shoot and Glitter Mebium Shoot. *'Mebium Blade:' A blade of energy he can generate, it can easily cut through Kaiju. In his Brave Mode he can access an enhanced version of this called the Mebium Knight Blade it has the characteristics of the Knight Beam Blade. *'Mebium Burst:' A large ball of flame that can destroy Kaiju in one blow and is more powerful than the Regular Mebium Shoot. *'Mebium Dynamite' Mebius’s version of the Ultra Dynamite used by Ultraman Taro the only difference is the explosion times it also heavily depletes his energy. He has another version of this attack as Phoenix Brave and Burning Brave called 'Mebium Pheonix' which is powerful eneough to fatally injure Alien Empera, for his Burning Brave Mode he has the Burning Mebium Dynamite which is much stronger and he can withstand the damage better than his base form. *'Mebiuspin Kick' A move based on Leo’s kick but he spins to create his heat unlike Leo he also mid-way through can turn into his Burning Brave Mode and make the Burning Mebiuspin Kick. *'Twinkle Way' A move used by Ultras, it creates a wormhole in space that can move them easily all the way to the Land of Light. *'Ultraman’s Teleportation' This move is a move used by Ultraman that Mebius can use, it can teleport him to different places with ease and doesn't take up as much energy as Ultraman. *'Mebium Slash' An arrow shaped blast that he can fire from the Mebium Brace, he can also rapidly fire these. As Mebius Infinity he has a different version of this called the Infinite Edge which is a Mebium Slash empowered by Infinity's strength. *'Lightning Conter' A powerful beam of lightning he releases via punch, there is another version of this attack called the Lightning Counter Zero instead of a ranged attack it is a point blanc attack where Mebius punches first then releases the beam of lightning. *'Cosmo Miracle Attack' An attack used by Mebius Infinity it is used to rupture his oppenent from the inside out while surrounded in an aura and is strong enough to one shot U-Killersaurus Neo who took on Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Zoffy, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius himself. Key: Base (End of the series) ''' | '''Brave (End of the series) | Burning Brave (End of the series) | Phoenix Brave (End of the series) | Infinity (Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers) | Glitter (Superior 8 Ultra Brothers) 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ultraman Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Live-Action Characters